


Someone could come (That's the point)

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reconciliation smut, SaruMi - Freeform, Sex on Kusanagi's bar just because, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna try me?” the redhead taunted, striding toward Saruhiko, who was still on his stool at the bar.</p><p>“Didn’t you just recommend me not to do so?” Saruhiko asked, looking straight into the amber eyes.</p><p>With him sitting on the stool nonchalantly, elbows on the counter and slightly arched backward, he wasn’t higher than Misaki. They were even, and they could fight with stares as well.</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were a coward, Saruhiko.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone could come (That's the point)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/gifts).



> I had to make up for tweeting AWFUL things to [Brynne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/pseuds/SilverThunder/works?fandom_id=614804) haha  
> So I asked what she'd like to read and she went for "Saruhiko fucking Misaki on Kusanagi's bar." Who am I to say no?  
>  _Sarumi_ then!  
>  Hope you enjoy that ♥  
> (Thank you [xLadysaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya) for getting rid of the ugly mistakes too ♥)

“Thank you, Saruhiko,” Anna said politely when she got off the stool, bowing her head. She wore that serious face, but it was still full of gratitude. Saruhiko shrugged, and his mouth twisted in a little smile. It was Anna after all. The former Red King, though all of HOMRA still acted like she was their King, even after a year and a half. She was growing up now, no longer a tiny little girl. And like Kusanagi had said, in a world without powers (even if she kept some of her Strain powers) she had to learn mundane things too. Those mundane things included mathematics, which she hated. Kusanagi taught her English and literacy, but mathematics were left to Saruhiko. Now that Misaki and him had reconciled, and even lived together again, the tension between Saruhiko and his former clan had almost vanished. It wasn’t like they hung out a lot and went to movies together like the best of friends, but when he came to the bar twice a week to check on Anna’s homework and give her a lesson, he was welcomed. Most of the time, Misaki came with him anyway.

Just like today, and it wasn’t even necessary since the bar was empty on that Thursday evening. It was just Kusanagi, Anna, and the two young men.

“I need to run an errand. I’m taking Anna with me. Can you two keep an eye on the place for me for an hour? We’ll be back soon,” Kusanagi said suddenly, coming from downstairs. “Say we’re closed. There’s not many people on Thursday nights anyway.”

“Sure, no problem!” Misaki answered cheerfully before Saruhiko could even say a word. He set his jaw but added nothing. After all, he still didn’t enjoy coming to the bar much for many obvious reasons. But really, if it was only the two of them for an hour, it wouldn’t be awful either. He wasn’t a resentful little boy anymore. But, what Kusanagi probably didn’t know was that he wasn’t just leaving two reconciled friends alone.

They weren’t _friends_ anymore. Or they were, but not only. Sometime after they had moved in together again, in a better flat than the one they had back in middle school, they’d had a very heated argument. It had ended up with Saruhiko storming out of the apartment to go straight back to his former dorm in Scepter 4 headquarters.

Something didn’t work in their new relationship. They had talked a bit back then, but not completely, and there still was tension and too many unsaid things… unshared feelings too that gnawed at their insides without them speaking about them aloud.

At least, the fight had been what they needed to actually _talk_ , for good. Misaki had found him at Scepter 4 around three in the morning. That night, Akiyama and Benzai had to separate them because their fight was starting to wake up everyone in the dorms, and… they were going at it a bit too roughly. But they talked too, they exchanged, and finally, they had been able to confess just before dawn. Since then, it was like coming back to life again.

Even if they still were their usual selves and would never change, still teasing and fighting each other some days, they had sorted things out and were back on the same track. On the same song, a new one though, different from the ones they listened to with the same earphones back when they were two lost teenagers.

They had grown up now. They kept their flaws but they worked on it, and they were better. They _helped_ each other be better. And together, they could take on the world.

 

“Sorry, we have to stay a bit longer,” Misaki said after when the door closed behind Kusanagi and Anna, leaving them alone. “It’ll be short, ok?”

“Misaki. I hope you’re not implying I’m a moody teenager who’s too gloomy to behave like a normal human being, because I’ll be seriously offended and I didn’t take my harness off yet,” the dark-haired man replied.

It was true. Even though he was wearing casual clothes, he still carried around twenty hidden knives with him.

“Riiiiight,” Misaki answered while rolling his eyes. “That’s not it. You’re free to dislike the shit I like though. We talked about it. I’m just sorry it’s not the place you dreamt to be at the moment, grown-up ass.”

Saruhiko smirked.

“Plus I wouldn’t recommend you to attack Yatagarasu in the bar, you know. Wanna have a gang going after you for _trying_ to take down their vanguard?”

“Oh shut up,” Saruhiko breathed out, exasperated – even though he couldn’t help the bit of fondness in his voice. He found it as stupid as endearing, what the other was saying, and that was his real problem.

His past self would have barked something mean and hurtful about that gang of hoodlums playing house. But now he knew Misaki just meant to tease him, and he simply wasn’t so resentful anymore. Misaki was still an idiot, though. That, at least, was a constant in his life.

“As if I couldn’t take you down anyway,” he couldn’t help but mumble a couple of seconds later.

Misaki’s eyes sparkled with mischief at that. Fuck yes.

“Wanna try me?” the redhead taunted, striding toward Saruhiko, who was still on his stool at the bar.

“Didn’t you just recommend me not to do so?” Saruhiko asked, looking straight into the amber eyes.

With him sitting on the stool, elbows on the counter and slightly arched backward, he wasn’t higher than Misaki. They were even, and they could fight with stares as well.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were a _coward_ , Saruhiko.”

In an instant, Saruhiko hopped off the stool, and grabbed Misaki by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, making him spin around with an armlock that plastered him against the bar. It was over before the redhead knew it. “I think the suitable word was _smart_ , but if you’re going with coward, fine. I feel obliged to show the difference to an idiot now.”

“Let me go,” Misaki chuckled a bit nervously, and somewhat impatiently. Saruhiko didn’t. Instead he just stepped closer and pressed against his lover’s back. Misaki’s arm was secured between them and he didn’t even try to tear free.

The only thing he did was wiggle just the right way against Saruhiko’s crotch. Foul move. In response, Saruhiko thrusted back just hard enough to slam Misaki against the bar. He heard a “ _hmmph_!” of protest, and a second after, Misaki was groaning his name. “Easy to take you down, really,” Saruhiko teased mercilessly.

“Just you wait for when we get home, Saruhiko.”

“Why would I wait when I have my Misaki just where I want him to be,” the dark-haired man mocked, pressing again so Misaki was plastered against the bar, and forcing him to bend over it. The redhead’s free hand gripped the edge, and this time he did try to push back. Saruhiko wrestled enough to keep him his prisoner.

“Oi Saruhiko, stop that, you won,” Misaki grumbled.

“Can’t win a game we’ve yet to play, Mi-sa-kiii~”

Saruhiko didn’t exactly know where this was going. Actually, in the beginning he just wanted to make a point, but he realized now maybe they could spend the time in a more pleasurable way instead of just waiting on the black couch. Saruhiko knew it was insane. Kusanagi could come back. And even if the place got darker and no one could see them unless they literally had their nose on the glassy door… it was still a risk to take. But when he had Misaki like that, at the mercy of his teasing, he knew there were many ways to make him turn into that outraged blushing mess and…well it was tempting him. A lot.

“I’m not playing, Saruhiko. It’s Kusanagi-san’s bar, idiot,” the red vanguard said in a tone that probably matched his rolling eyes. Even if he couldn’t see his lover’s face, he was sure of it.

Yes, it was. But that only made it twice as twisted and exciting. Saruhiko knew himself very well, and when it came to Misaki, he could be quite irrational. That, at least, had always been true. Misaki could get under his skin, into his head, so easily, even if he mostly didn’t know it…and when it happened, Saruhiko wasn’t the same person he was with everybody else.

Sometimes it was for the best, sometimes for the worst, but that was a matter of perspective. And, right now, as he ground his hips against Misaki’s ass, it was a mix of both.

“O—Oi Saru!”

“Yes, Misaki?” he answered, and his other hand gripped the redhead’s hip, fingertips digging into the material of his shorts. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower belly as seconds passed and he got more into it.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re stopping it right now,” Misaki yelped.

Saruhiko felt Misaki trying to get away from the friction, but he was already pressed against the bar and couldn’t escape him. Surprisingly, it turned him on. He wasn’t a sadist or anything like that, but maybe he was kinky enough to find it all the more exciting when Misaki wasn’t keen on letting himself be coaxed into dangerous games.

“I’m not thinking about anything.”

“You fucking are! Please stop,” Misaki whined. And was it despair in his voice?

Saruhiko bent over him more and nuzzled his lover’s cheek. “Why?” he whispered, nibbling at his ear. At that, Misaki elicited a delightful little noise.

“Can’t believe you’d ask that! Look where we are!”

“I did, thank you. I know I’m wearing glasses, but I’m not blind, idiot,” the taller one answered, and the hand resting on Misaki’s hip travelled dangerously closer to the short’s waistband. He hooked his slender fingers into the loops.

“Don’t do it,” Misaki warned him.

“Do what, exactly?” he asked to distract him, but his hand had already snuck inside his lover’s shorts and was now palming him over his boxers. And at his greater pleasure, he found out the redhead wasn’t _only_ half affected by all this.

In the meantime, Misaki gasped and threw his head back despite himself, baring his throat. Saruhiko took the cue and latched his mouth onto the exposed skin showing between the strands of red hair.

“Stop. I mean it,” the shorter one said in a breathy moan.

Saruhiko caressed his cock through the thin piece of clothing nonetheless, teasing the tip and relishing on the meaning behind the wet patch forming there.

“You don’t mean that,” he countered, his own breath shorter.

“No, I don’t. But we’re not—nngh ah fuck!”

He was cut off when Saruhiko’s hand abruptly snuck into his boxers this time, curling around his cock and pumping it slowly but firmly. Saruhiko’s other hand let go of the arm he was holding against his lover’s back, but instead of breaking free, Misaki just gripped the edge of the bar harder with both hands, still bent over it. “If someone comes…” he tried again, desperate.

“Oh but someone will sure _come_ Misaki. Be patient.”

“You’re the worst,” Misaki whined as Saruhiko kept jerking him off at a maddening pace. He could see and feel him burning, his cheeks and neck colored in a beautiful red that showed how embarrassed and excited he was. He knew better of course.

“Misaki.” He started to grind his hips again, his own pants becoming too tight for his comfort. Misaki’s shorts were tight too, restraining him from pleasuring the redhead the way he wanted.

With a quick look at the windows and door, he realized they weren’t that exposed from that side of the bar. It was the place Saruhiko had spent so many hours, glaring at the other HOMRA members and at Misaki’s back as this latter tried to impress Mikoto Suoh. Though, at that moment, Saruhiko didn’t think about that at all. He just thought about his lover, the person that mattered the most and had been the center of his whole life for years, and still was.

He pulled his hand away from Misaki’s boxers, biting his lips at the little whimper it earned him, and, circling his lover’s waist with his arms, Saruhiko unfastened his fly. “Saruhiko… Stop. We really shouldn’t—“

“Please, Misaki.” This time it wasn’t just a sly attempt to coax the redhead into it. The dark-haired man really sounded needy because…because he was. And Misaki probably heard it because he didn’t forbid him to continue. And actually, he even let out a grateful sigh when he was released from the confines of his pants.

“Just wait a minute,” Misaki then said, and pushed back Saruhiko again. This time, though, Saruhiko let him because the shorter one was just getting rid of his sweatshirt. With his head poking out from the piece of clothing, he gave Saruhiko a look clouded with desire from over his shoulder, and it was the last thing Saruhiko needed to lose it.

In an instant, he abandoned his own jacket. It was already too hot in there, and though they wouldn’t get rid of their t-shirts, less clothing was required. Then Saruhiko was all over Misaki again, his hands flat on the tone abs, stroking the skin there after sliding under the red t-shirt. The red vanguard craned his head to chase Saruhiko’s lips and he indulged him, kissing him the best he could despite the angle. His slender fingers pulled Misaki’s shorts down, leaving them resting at mid-thigh, and he didn’t wait to resume what he was doing just before. A hand curled around Misaki’s cock, the other travelling higher under his shirt to find a nipple already hardened from all the sensations. Misaki moaned again, directly against Saruhiko’s lips, and propelled himself on tip-toes. His ass ground directly on the taller’s hard-on.

The reaction was immediate. Saruhiko bit on Misaki’s lower lip, sucking on it to suppress a low moan. It seemed like the redhead chuckled or something but Saruhiko couldn’t focus. Misaki’s hand was already fumbling blindly between them to open his fly too. He surprisingly succeeded very fast, and Saruhiko couldn’t help but feel amazed and relieved when his own cock sprang free. A second later, he pushed against Misaki once more, this time his cock directly grinding between his lover’s cheeks, barely covered by the thin material of their boxers. The stimulation was almost enough – coupled with the situation – to push him over the edge, but he knew there was more to come, and something so much better…now that Misaki was into it.

They humped against each other for another minute, Saruhiko still jerking Misaki off lazily as they kissed sloppily. Then the dark-haired man couldn’t take it anymore, and the hand stroking his lover’s chest started searching in the inside pocket of his jacket, sitting on the bar.

It wasn’t the first time they’d jumped on each other somewhere other than their bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and… okay, their whole apartment. Thus he had learnt his lesson and always carried an _emergency kit_ with him.

When he retrieved the little bottle of lube and a condom, Misaki took the bottle instantly. He broke the kiss and turned his head to look at Saruhiko. His amber eyes reflected lust and need. Also love, fiery and passionate, something Saruhiko craved. He let Misaki pour some lube on his fingers and felt him spread his legs, pushing his ass up against Saruhiko’s belly. It was more than fine with him.

Still stroking his lover with the other hand, Saruhiko managed to push his boxers under the redhead’s ass, and the fingers coated with the slick substance found their way between Misaki’s cheeks. He inserted one to begin, setting his jaw when he felt Misaki clench around him. “Just do it already,” Misaki urged him, pushing against his hand with despair.

That made Saruhiko shiver from head to toe, and he did as he was asked, pushing another finger in and crooking them without waiting. Again, Misaki’s head fell back, resting against the taller’s collarbone. Saruhiko looked down, and what he saw turned him on even more. Misaki’s eyes were closed, and his parted lips let out pants and moans alternatively as he ground back against Saruhiko’s fingers. His hands were gripping the other edge of the bar too, as if he needed it to stay up on his toes. Fucking hot.

By the time he inserted a third finger, Saruhiko felt like exploding. He wanted to feel him, to be inside his lover so bad. This wasn’t enough. He removed his hands and pushed his boxers down enough to be free, and then retrieved the condom on the bar. “This isn’t a good idea,” Misaki whined, looking back above his shoulder again. He genuinely seemed worried, but also totally disheveled and excited.

“You should have said that _before_ ,” Saruhiko groaned, rolling the condom on his painful erection.

“I fucking _did_ , you didn’t _listen_!” Misaki protested.

Saruhiko pressed against him, silencing him on the spot. “Misaki, it’s fine. Please,” the dark-haired man whispered in a raspy, needy voice. His movements were sloppy and desperate, but now he wasn’t playing anymore. He really wanted Misaki, he wanted to feel the pleasure, to give him some in return. He wanted Misaki’s voice to resound in that room as he took him…

His hand was balled into a fist around his own cock as he drove it between Misaki’s cheeks desperately. The angle wasn’t perfect and Misaki had to bend over the bar even more, but he did without uttering any other protests. Saruhiko’s free hand gripped his hip hard, his fingers digging in his flesh, leaving white marks that would turn to red later. But then Misaki opened his legs just enough and Saruhiko bent his knees slightly, and he pressed inside him. He went hilt-deep in one go, eliciting a choked cry from his lover.

“Don’t destroy the bar,” Saruhiko teased. His voice was too uneven, and he felt too light-headed to really produce the desired effect though. “Shut up,” Misaki answered, his blunt nails scratching the wooden surface as he curled his hand into a fist.

“Mmh.” Saruhiko nodded and closed his eyes, a hand at Misaki’s hip, the other going up to stroke his neck and jaw before he gave a shallow, tentative thrust. The other breathed harder and he pushed back. It was the signal Saruhiko waited for.

He found a pace, not exactly fast, but every thrust was deep and hard, as if the previous one was never enough. Misaki rocked on his toes with the motion, moaning when Saruhiko thrusted a bit forcefully, and he clearly sounded like he was enjoying it. Saruhiko was still thirsty for such noises, for the whimpers and the moans, for the pants and the delighted sighs. He literally wanted to drink them all, so he grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled Misaki’s head back, forcing him to arch his back in the process and to meet a needy, sloppy kiss. Their teeth collided first, and the kiss was just as messy, some drool rolling down Misaki’s chin, but at least, every little throaty noise ended directly on Saruhiko’s lips.

He pounded his lover, making sure he never pushed him too hard against the bar either, but it was hard to think clearly when Misaki’s back was arched this way, his ass grinding directly against him and pressing his cock against his tight walls.

“Saruhiko,” Misaki groaned, breaking the kiss to find some air. He was desperate. Saruhiko knew what it meant, for he knew his lover by heart. Misaki’s legs trembled slightly from the effort of holding the position too long, and Saruhiko wanted this to be as good for Misaki as it was for him. He cringed but pulled back and spun the redhead around. When they found themselves face to face, panting and flushed like never before, Saruhiko pressed his lips again on Misaki’s to share a hungry, searing kiss. The redhead’s arms went up and circled his shoulders, one of his hands tangled in the dark locks. He wiggled enough to make his shorts fall and stepped out of them. Saruhiko then caught him at the waist and pulled him up, sitting him half on his jacket, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. His arms were hooked under Misaki’s knees, bending his legs just enough to spread them and expose his lover, who was too into it to feel ashamed. He pushed himself up too until he was inside Misaki again.

He hit his lover’s sweet spot with that first thrust, and Misaki broke the kiss once again, his head lolling backward as he cried louder than the other times. His arms were still around Saruhiko’s shoulders and the dark-haired man felt the hands clutching at the back of his black t-shirt mercilessly. If it weren’t for the piece of clothing, he was sure it would have left red vicious marks. He wouldn’t have minded…

Maybe he even wanted them, thus he tried to provoke them again, thrusting at a new merciless pace, deeper and deeper every time.

His teeth scraped over the flesh of Misaki’s throat repeatedly when he wasn’t sucking on it to leave love bites. Every time Misaki felt he was trying to mark him, he pulled on his hair and groaned. “No—no marks dammit.”

Saruhiko looked at his throat and thought he’d be kicked once Misaki found them later that night in the bathroom. He was too high on pleasure to give his usual shit-eating smirk, so he responded by pounding harder. Misaki clenched around him almost painfully at that, sucking him in.

“Sa—Saru!” the redhead yelped. “Close.”

Saruhiko nodded in the crook of his lover’s neck, his tongue leaving a wet path along his throat. He was too.

He removed one arm from under Misaki’s leg and brought it between them, jerking his lover off messily and fast. It matched his thrusts, sloppy and hard. “Saruhiko!” Misaki cried out, clenching around him again as Saruhiko sealed their lips in a heated kiss, his hand closing around Misaki’s tip, soon coated with his release. The tight stimulation around his own cock was too much itself and he spilled inside his lover at the same time, fucking him until the end of their mutual orgasm.

He was still thrusting up lazily when Misaki whimpered into the kiss from the over-stimulation, and he stilled, waiting for his lover to come down too. They were both panting, their chests heaving up and down hard. For a moment, they just stayed like that, forehead against forehead, breathing the same hot air and trying to chase the dizziness away.

Then Misaki moved and grabbed some napkins piled up on the bar next to them. His hand was trembling a lot when he tried to clean Saruhiko’s hand up and his own cock. At least they had avoided making a mess down there. The dark-haired man helped him clean, then pulled away slowly, taking the condom off and closing it. It wasn’t the part they liked the best, but it was necessary when they weren’t home where they could shower and use no condom at all. He discarded it in the trashcan, hiding it under a bunch of napkins, and turned to see Misaki slowly gliding from the bar and pulling his shorts up. He looked almost crazed, his motions slow and uncertain, but his gaze was steady and full of a storm of emotions and feelings that Saruhiko loved.

He pulled his own pants up and bent to kiss the bruised and swollen lips softly. It was the gentlest thing after what they had done, but it was as good as the rest.

“You’re getting punished for that once we’re home,” Misaki tried to threat but he sounded drained and sated.

“Really? Because I was under the impression it had been to your liking. Especially when you cried my name. And when you had an orgas—“

“Stop that, smartass,” Misaki bumped him in the shoulder and dropped on a stool. They were both blissed out.

“But I won’t say no,” Saruhiko grinned, circling the bar to stop at the opposite side.

“What?” Misaki asked, still light-headed.

Saruhiko took two cans of Cola from the fridge and put them on the bar between them. “If you want to take your sweet revenge, I mean,” he smirked and bent over the bar to kiss the redhead and any hypocritical protests coming. They would be home soon and…he’d provoke the revenge if he had to.


End file.
